1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a water-proof function.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating body, and a shell mounted around the insulating body. The shell is made of a metal sheet and shows a box shape to define a receiving space therein. The insulating body has a base portion mated with a rear of the receiving space of the shell, and a tongue portion extended forward from the base portion into a front of the receiving space. The shell has a bottom board of which two opposite side edges are respectively provided with a soldering portion for being soldered to a printed circuit board. The bottom board further defines a buckling hole penetrating therethrough for locking a corresponding buckling portion of a mating connector therein. However, the water entering the receiving space from an opened front end mouth of the receiving space is apt to further flow onto the printed circuit board through the buckling hole or along the soldering portion to damage the printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.